Our Souls Sway
by We rock the house
Summary: A salsa club. literally the last place Soul would have thought to find himself, but he had to admit the twirling girl in front of him made his situation abundantly better. Rated T for sexual-ish themes. It's not that bad I swear!


A/N: Alright, I love this anime and I love great music. I generally don't like to combine the two because I find songfics to be somewhat difficult to read most of the time since there are lyrics planted in the middle of the story. So instead I'm going to suggest that readers go to youtube (or your itunes, if you're really cool) and search for the song, Sway :) I prefer the Michael Buble version but if you really want to listen the Pussycat Dolls version, feel free, whatever floats your boat. I might add a few lyrics here and there but I'm not going to type up the whole song. Enjoy! Oh also, I'll tell you when to start the music.

Our Souls Sway

The lights were dark, the music was loud, and the night was young. The crowd of people twirling and whirling with their partners to the spicy Latin beat would make anyone want to get up and join in the festivities. The atmosphere was magic as the language of music swept up the dancers into euphoria. So really, why was he here? Why was he at a_ salsa club?_ These thoughts kept running through Soul's mind as he remembered his past, aristocratic life and being forced to take dance lessons every damn day. It may have left him with an amazing arsenal of skills on the dance floor but he preferred to forget about it all.

And yet here he was, dressed in semi-formal wear, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and wearing a look of pure displeasure. Any female that attempted dancing with him, let alone talk with him, was quickly shut down by his brooding demeanor.

"All you sexy people, are you ready to bring the heat UP?" The DJ said to the masses of people who cheered as the pace of the music was increased.

Soul glanced over at the idiot that had dragged him here with disgust. The meister in question, Blackstar, was currently dancing an atrocious dance on the top of a table with a red rose between his teeth. Every so often he'd clap his hand's and scream "Olé, olé!" which caused Soul to look, if it were even possible, more angry than he already was.

"Such an idiot." Soul said under his breath before returning his attention to the floor. He watched the partner pair closest to him, silently evaluating their steps. At least it gave him something to do.

"OLÉ OLÉ!"

Soul sighed, feeling a migraine come on. He really couldn't blame Blackstar for this unfortunate event, no no. The fault truly lied with his own mutinous meister, who he assumed was somewhere in the middle of the floor, attempting to dance with Tsubaki, Blackstar's weapon. Maka had enlisted the help of the other weapon pair to try to get Soul to 'have a good time.' As if he wasn't already! He would have been perfectly fine spending the night in, watching scary movies with his meister who would probably have edged closer to him with every blood curling scream from the T.V. He sighed as he thought of what could have been a nice evening.

"Clap your hands ladies and gentlemen! Wooo!" The DJ screamed into the microphone.

Soul was too cool for this. In fact, he was the coolest guy around, yet this infuriating woman, his supposed friend, had practically beat him to death before Blackstar came and forced him to get ready and go after the girls.

He should have seen something like this coming. For the past week, Maka had been raving about a new salsa club somewhere on the west side of Death City. He didn't understand why Maka of all people would be interested in salsa dancing; it wasn't her thing at all. He distinctly remembered getting stepped on at least fifteen times the last time they had danced at one of Kid's parties. Maka had fumed for days after, saying how stupid dancing was and vowing never to attempt it ever again.

Boy had he been surprised when she announced that they'd be going out dancing. Soul supposed rolling on the floor laughing and reminding her of their past dancing experiences might have warranted part of why he nearly ended up with a concussion.

The song changed again as the music got slower and steamier.

Soul continued to watch the dancers on the floor with mild interest, some of them were decent dancers. He caught a flash of red and black fabric through the crowd and his mind wandered to Maka. He had to admit that seeing her in the form-fitting dress she wore this evening had nearly caused him to come willingly. She had looked gorgeous, even in her dangerously fierce state. Her hair was down with a slight bit of wave to give a sultry Spanish look, her green eyes popped with the accent of light makeup, and her dress… Oh her dress. She still wasn't as endowed as the rest of the girls he knew, but he'd never been so attracted to a woman's curves as he was to hers. She was stunning. But that didn't stop Soul from making a comment about her still looking like a 12 year old compared to Tsubaki. Yeah, maybe he deserved the entire rage-fit after all.

"OLÉ OLÉ!" Blackstar shouted above the enticing song. Soul smacked his forhead.

"Dude, stop it, you look like a mental hospital escape-e!" Soul finally yelled at Blackstar who grinned in return.

"Hey, guess who I can see from here?" He said with a smirk. "Tsubaki and Maka! And damn, I didn't know they could move like that!" Blackstar screamed, not waiting for a reply from Soul.

Soul exhaled as he tried to keep from strangling Blackstar and his unbelievably loud mouth. Did he say Tsubaki _and_ Maka?

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Blackstar shouted once again as he jumped down from the table. "Dude, I have to go in there, Tsubaki's dancing with some other guy. I AM THE ONLY ONE GODLY ENOUGH TO DANCE WITH HER!" And with that, Blackstar took off into the thick of the crowd.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here!" Soul yelled after the retreating meister. He growled with frustration and returned to the wall. He realized with a pang that if Tsubaki was dancing with someone, it probably meant Maka was as well. "Whatever, it's her night not mine." He said though his eyes burned in the direction Blackstar had gone.

XOXOXO

"OLÉ OLÉ!"

Maka shot a distasteful glance toward the annoying blue haired meister, who grinned back.

"Sorry!" Tsubaki, his weapon and current dancing partner said with tinted cheeks.

Blackstar grabbed her right hip twirling her around and out of Maka's field of vision.

"Such an idiot." Maka said under her breath.

"Did you say something, Maka?" It was the voice of her current dancing partner, Richard, that had spoken.

Maka giggled, "Nope! Let's try a try a few turns, ok?"

Her partner laughed in response as they turned in a complicated series of moves across the dance floor.

Maka had thoroughly been enjoying herself this evening- not even the entrance of Blackstar knocking out the guy who had previously been dancing with Tsubaki could ruin this night. Everything she had worked for had finally come to a head tonight, and she was loving every minute of it.

To be honest, Maka had never enjoyed dancing very much. In fact, up until about 3 months ago, she would never have come to a salsa club even if you paid her. After she had embarrassed herself on the dance floor with Soul ten times over at Kid's last party though, she decided enough was enough. She had signed up for a salsa class with Tsubaki the very next day and had spent every day after that practicing the intricate footwork and body motions. It was a wonder how Soul never caught on to it since she spent the first month and a half stomping around her room like an elephant and cursing loudly at the stereo every time she missed a step.

She had nearly quit in the beginning because of the difficulty, but then she'd picture what Soul's face would look like at the sight of her actually dancing. She didn't want to admit why that mind's image kept her going, but at least it worked.

Maka peeked up at Richard who was currently sneaking glances at a guy to their left. Richard had been a big part of her inspiration from day one. Not only was he an amazing dancer, he had even taken the initiative to help Maka master the moves after class was over.

"Don't think I don't see that!" Maka said coyly, as Richard looked at her incredulously.

"S-see what?" He said as red creeped across his face. "I'm totally focused on you right now."

"Uh-huh, sure, that's why you're blushi—" Maka never finished her sentence as Richard swung her out and back into his body so she her back was pressed against his chest.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Richard said as he moved their bodies with the beat.

"You really should just ask him to dance, Rich, I'll be fine on my own." Maka said, turning back to face her partner.

"No way, I promised I'd dance with you until your little boyfriend decides to grow a pair and ask you himself." He responded with a hint of teasing.

"He's not my boyfriend! And I've danced with plenty of people tonight so don't even start on that promise!"Maka said as she turned her head to try and hide her tinted face.

"Hmm now who's blushing!" Richard laughed, "Oh wait, 'You really should just ask him to dance, Maka, I'll be fine on my own.'" He mocked with a grin on his face.

Maka 'hmphed' and aimed a heel for Richard's foot which he dodged with a giggle of "I see you like it rough."

The two continued to dance and banter to the music but Maka's mind was firmly planted on the white haired boy she knew was somewhere in the vicinity of the building. She inwardly sighed. She really didn't want to have to beat the crap out of Soul to get him to come tonight, she had hoped he'd come out of his own free will. She swore she nearly saw a flash of something when she had first emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go, but that shattered as soon as he compared her and Tsubaki's body types. Tsubaki had tried to talk Maka down but all attempts fell on deaf ears.

Her and Tsubaki had left soon afterwards and left Blackstar to get Soul ready. Even though Tsubaki (and every other person Maka danced with) never stopped complementing Maka the whole evening, she still felt a little empty. It was silly to think that a complement from Soul would really mean that much to her, but she couldn't help it.

Yet another song ended and the dancers on the floor clapped and cheered for the DJ who screamed in the microphone about the beauty of Salsa dancing.

Maka and Richard were closer to the edge of the dance floor, and Maka could barely make out a white haired boy in black pants and a red formal shirt looking in her direction. Maka's heart sped up at the sight of Soul. She had seen him once or twice during the night but hadn't talked to him at all. His expression was bored yet quizzical as his eyes met hers, and his stance was lax as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

Maka giggled as she looked down at her own read and black attire and realized they matched. Richard noticed too and smirked in his teasing way.

"That's him isn't it? The cute one with the white hair?" Richard said with a discrete nod in Soul's direction. "Wow, you live with that guy? You lucky, lucky girl you…" He trailed off suggestively.

Maka turned pink and whispered furiously, "Seriously Richard? Shut it!"

A new song was beginning and Soul lazily pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly toward where Maka stood frozen. Richard whispered "It's now or never, girl." And pushed her towards the edge of the dance floor, letting go and fading into the crowd as Maka's own legs began to work.

XOXOXO

A/N: Feel free to start the music.

_Good song._ Soul thought as the famed hook of _Sway_ began to play.

Soul wasn't all too sure what he was doing, all he knew was that Maka was coming closer and closer with every step. The two met on the very edge of the dance floor, neither of them saying a word. Maka's eyes were unfathomable, but looked a little timid, even a little _afraid?_ Soul noted how her perfection from earlier in the evening hadn't been affected by the dancing- she still looked just as beautiful, and even more so with the slight flush of dancing and the lowlights.

Soul extended his hand wordlessly with a lopsided smirk on his face. Maka took it with a slight blush and a returned smile, their silent conversation showed how perfectly they melded.

_Wanna dance?_

_Yes_

'_When marimba rhythms start to play…'_

Soul pulled Maka close to his body, his smirk faltering slightly at how easily she moved into him. _What the hell?_

They began to move across the floor as Maka twisted and turned underneath Souls guiding hands. Soul was nearly struggling to keep up with Maka's flawless pace and she couldn't help but deliver a teasing smirk.

"Falling behind?" She inquired innocently.

Soul's eyes darkened dangerously. He grabbed her hips and pulled her firmly against him, his lips close to her ear, as the music dropped.

'_Like a flower bending in the breeze…'_

"You'll regret saying that." he whispered as he pushed one of her hips out, catching her opposite arm and twirling her around.

Maka was caught off guard at this move but quickly fell into step. They moved and swayed as one, Soul's hands almost never leaving the surface of Maka's body. He grabbed her hands and threw her through his legs. As she twirled back to standing, Soul caught her waist and they continued to traverse across the floor in pure salsa fashion.

Soul was so caught up in the dance, he didn't even think to ask as to how or why Maka had suddenly become a fantastic dancer, but right now it didn't matter.

'_Other dancers may be on the floor, but my eyes will only see you…'_

They were staring directly into eachother's eyes. Soul's smirk had been replaced by an actual grin, one of surprise and obvious happiness. Maka was smiling as well, growing more and more comfortable in Soul's firm grip. Soul held Maka's lower back as she bent backwards with the lyrics and back up to meet Soul's eyes.

He had her thigh in his right hand, running his hand down her leg. He swore he felt a shudder run through her body, but he honestly couldn't tell at this point.

'_When we sway I go weak!'_

Maka's heart was pounding. Sure she had danced with other guys this evening, but dancing with Soul was a whole different concept. They anticipated eachother's moves as if a singular unit. She knew Soul could dance extremely well, but she truly wasn't expecting him to be as capable in this sultry, passionate dance form. She pressed her body against his and swung her hips with the beat as Soul responded instantly with his leg between her knees, moving with her.

She arched her back as she felt his hand run it's course down her spine, and once again Soul spun her body away from his. Soul caught her hand and spun her back into his chest, grabbing her other hand and forcing her to come as close as their clothes would allow. She could hear his heart beat and was surprised at how fast it was pounding- nearly as fast as hers.

'_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore…'_

The pair moved like water, dancing like pros, as they kept up their impeccable symmetry. Maka put her head back and felt Soul's lips brush ever so slightly against her neck. Soul leaned down so Maka was at a severe horizontal angle, then snapped the pair back up into a twirl. Every place Soul's hands touched were on fire. When Soul grabbed Maka's waist for their final maneuver, Maka thought her insides were going to burst.

Soul spun her out, pulled her in, and caught her with one hand supporting her back while the other gripped the back of her upper-thigh, which was pointing towards the ceiling. Their faces were inches apart, their breathes mingling.

A heartbeat later the croud erupted in applause and cheers. "All right, all right! Now that's what I call some spicy salsa! Y'all are makin' _me_ sweat!" the DJ said through his mic. Maka and Soul looked up to find that they had were in the center of the dance floor, huge circle of people stood out of the way. Had they really attracted the attention of every single person?

Soul released Maka's leg (reluctantly) when she cleared her throat, and pulled her up, though his hand never left the small of her back.

"Thank y'all for that beautiful performance, now who wants to keep this part GOIN'?!" the DJ said as he put on another song as the crowd whistled and cheered.

Soul kept his hand just above Maka's rear as he led her through the whirling dancers, a gesture that would have normally earn him a roundhouse kick to the face. But Maka made no attempt to pull away, if anything she was leaning into him, a blush on her face. Or maybe she was just really tired and hot from dancing, Soul didn't know.

As they approached the outskirts of the dance floor, Richard, Tsubaki, and Blackstar were waiting for them.

"Oh my Me, where did you guys learn to do that!?" Blackstar shouted, grabbing both of their necks in a chokehold.

"Get off, dude!" Soul said as he and Maka wriggled out of Blackstar's reach. "I've always been able to dance, but Maka on the other hand…" He trailed off and gave her a sideways stare. She returned it with a defiant glare and an angry blush (it was definitely a blush this time).

"I just, I… Well, I…"

"She wanted to learn the art of dance! What's wrong with that?" Richard said as he came to stand next to Maka, "Sweety, that was fabulous! Way to turn up the heat!" he said to Maka who jumped up and down with him. They were joined by Tsubaki who congratulated Maka as well.

Soul cleared his throat loudly "So," he started slowly, "You've been taking lessons? I guess I should have figured it out after you started locking yourself in your room and stomping around…"

"Wait, what did you think I was doing?" Maka asked.

Soul shifted his weight and put his hand behind his neck, looking away from the group. "I thought you might have found the kickboxing flyer I left under your door."

Maka burst out laughing; she _had _found the flyer but she thought Soul had been playing a joke on her and had just thrown it away.

"What was I supposed to think?" Soul fumed as Maka continued to laugh, "You hate- well, hated- dancing and swore you'd never do it again!" Maka continued laughing, and it wasn't until Soul walked close enough so she was staring at his nose did she stop. He bent down slightly and met her eyes, "I'm proud of you, way to prove me wrong." He said as he ruffled her hair.

She beamed, pushing his hand off of her hair, "Thanks for dancing with me!"

"Yeah yeah," Soul said, straightenin back up, "Don't expect it to happen too frequently. Now can we go? It's getting late and I wanted to watch the new Paranormal Activities movie before we go to bed."

Soul grabbed his meister's hand and proceeded to drag her from the dance club. "No! Soul, you know I hated the first two, why would you make me watch the third! SOUL LET ME GO!"

Instead, he interlaced his fingers with hers, effectively stunting all complaints from Maka.

"Well that was interesting." Richard said turning to Blackstar and Tsubaki, "Anywho, see you on Monday, Tsubaki? I've gotta do something before the end of the night." Richard said with a determined look on his face as he turned back towards the dance floor. "Tootles!"

Tsubaki giggled and watched him go before turning to Blackstar, "Want to go home?"

Blackstar grabbed Tsubaki around the waist. "Nahh, I like dancing with you." He said as he pulled her back towards the dancefloor.

XOXOXO

Back in their own place of residence, Soul had his arm around Maka, who's face was firmly planted in his chest. Every time she'd take a peak back towards the TV, she'd immediately turn her head back into Soul, getting even closer than before. Although Soul couldn't necessarily complain, having her in such close proximity made him forget what was happening in the movie a lot of the time. When the ending finally came, he sighed and tapped Maka gently on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's over. You don't need suffocate yourself on my shirt anymore." He said as Maka slowly looked up.

"I preferred dancing to that." She said flatly.

Soul grunted softly as she shifted her legs so the draped over his own. She was still wearing her dress from the Salsa club. "Not so sure if I didn't as well." He said as he ran his hand down her back to rest near its base. He saw her turn pink out of the corner of his eye.

Maka rested her head against his chest again, fatigue starting to take her (despite still being scared as hell). "Hey Soul?" She began. He hummed to show he'd heard, the vibrations from his chest sending tingling feelings towards the pit of Maka's stomach. "We should dance again sometime." She could feel him looking at her so she looked up to meet his crimson eyes.

He gave her a lopsided grin as he lifted her up and carried her to her room. "I might be ok with that." He said as he placed her on her bed. He was about to let go but Maka's arms around his neck stopped him from moving.

"You made me watch a scary movie-"

"Which you hardly watched."

"And now you're just going to drop me off in my room?"

Soul smirked and brought himself onto his hands and knees over her body. He rested his forehead against hers. "Want me to sleep with you?" he asked suggestively, expecting to be thrown off the bed. When he was met with silence he leveled his eyes with his meister's, feeling palpable fire in his veins at the look she was giving him. Their faces were so close, all either one would have to do was move a centimeter and they'd be close enough to…

"Will you stay here? Just until I fall asleep?" Maka whispered. Soul was caught off guard but smiled and rolled off to lie by her side, putting an arm around her back when she rolled into him.

Soul sighed as the tune to _Sway_ played in his head. "I'll stay here as long as you like." He said as he rested his lips against her forehead.

"You might be here a while." Maka said sleepily.

Soul laughed. "I think I'm ok with that."

What an evening this had turned out to be after all.

Fin

XOXOXO

A/N: Wow I really didn't want to end this story so I'm sorry if it seems a little drawn out! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, I had a lot of fun coming up with the idea. So please review, I'd love to hear your feedback! Also, sorry if anyone was expecting them to do anything naughty, but this is one of those couplings that I think really can't be rushed into something like that. Again hope you all like it! Please leave me any comments and suggestions that you may have!


End file.
